


Sexy Near Death Experience

by deadlyhwa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gyms, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heroic Act, Hickeys, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Power Outage, Quicksilver Madness, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Humor, Squirting, Staring, Swearing, how aren't you dead?, just a little bit, quicksilver uses his speed on you, reader has the ability to control electricity, that's beyond me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyhwa/pseuds/deadlyhwa
Summary: Y/N can't keep her eyes off of the Pietro while he works out feet away from her. She loses complete focus and nearly gets her head bashed in by weights. He stops that from happening though. Pietro feels that a kiss would be a proper reward.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Quicksilver/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Sexy Near Death Experience

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reader has the ability to control electricity in this story. And there are two scenes that switch away from the reader and Pietro, it is in third person's.

You inhaled as you brought the weight down to your chest. You glanced over to Pietro, who was lifting twice as much as you. “Show off.” You rolled your eyes and went back to focusing on your own exercise. You pushed the weight up and could not help but watch him. His skin was glistening from light perspiration. Individual muscles flexed together, assisting each other with the burden of the heavy equipment. He was just so hot. “Are you checking me out Y/N?” He looked over his shoulder. You tore your gaze away and decided that the ceiling was much more interesting. “You wish.”

He hummed and brush it off. You knew he did not believe you, but you would deny it until the day you died. Your eyes subtly drifted in his direction and your lips parted. He was already looking at you. His eyes darted to your weights and you could feel your arms giving in. You squeezed your eyes shut, bracing for impact. But it never came. You heard the weight being put back in place. You opened your eyes and relaxed when you saw Pietro standing over you. He had a smug grin on his lips that you would have liked to slap off if you weren’t so shaken up. “I don’t know what to say.” You sat up and scooted up the bench, giving him a place to sit.

“A kiss would suffice.” He joked and wet his lips. You shakily laughed along with him. Yet you found yourself grabbing the nape of his neck and bringing his lips to yours. He kissed back immediately as if he sensed that this would happen. He had a hand gripping your hip and the other behind your head. His lips were soft and warm, like you expected. You drew back before you could embarrass yourself any further. “I’ll- uh, see you around.” You got off the bench and headed for the door. He beat you to the door—of course—and pinned you to it. He kissed you again, but deeper. It was much rougher and more passionate.

Your lips detached reluctantly, and he pressed his forehead against yours. “Let’s go to my room.” He breathed out. You nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. It was odd how one moment changed everything between you. “Jump.” He instructed and you obliged. You wrapped your legs and arms around him as he zipped out of the room.

“There he goes.” Clint muttered, not even looking up. Wanda scoffed and smiled, “With Y/N.” She announced. Everyone’s head snapped up. Tony dropped his tablet in shock, “Excuse me?”

Pietro threw you onto his bed and locked the door. He secretly pumped his fist and let out a silent cheer. “I saw that.” You giggled. He plopped down beside you and observed you in awe. You leaned up on your elbow and threw your leg over his waist. “I can’t believe this is real.” He muttered, capturing your lips with his again. “ _I_ can’t believe that this is real.” Your free hand ran down his front, stopping at his lower abdomen. “Are you sure you’re ready for me?” His blue eyes bore into your face. “There’s nothing I can’t handle.” Your fingers slipped under the waistband of his sweats. He was halfway hard when you came in contact with him.

You wasted no time and wrapped your hand around his shaft. You pumped him slowly and saw his face slightly contort in pleasure. His kiss was sloppily and noisy, he breathed heavily from his nose and keened from his mouth. But from the way his eyes were darkening and the way his jaw was tensing, it was not enough for him. He moved your hand away and pushed you onto your back. He practically ripped your leggings while removing them. “Pietro…”

He unzipped your jacket and truly teared your sports bra apart. You peered up at with him with wide eyes. “What? You said that you could handle it. So, handle it.” His accent was especially thick and that turned you on even more. He pried your legs open; I had not even realized you had them shut. He leaned down, “I wonder, could you survive it if I fucked you with my speed?” He sucked the skin under your breasts, leaving his mark behind. You gulped at his vocal thought. “I think we should test it out.” He situated himself between your legs. “But I need to taste you first.” His eyes trailed up your naked body and locked with your eyes. You shivered under his gaze.

His hot tongue took one long stripe from your entrance to your clit. “God,” You threw your head back. “Eyes here baby.” He demanded. “O-okay.” You propped yourself up to watch him. He found a steady pace and kept it. His stubble scratched your inner thighs so perfectly. He pulled back, “Are you trying to strangle me?” He chuckled darkly, prying your thighs from his head. His chin glistened with your arousal. “Sorry,” You whispered. “I’m going to it try now, okay?” He placed one of his hands on top of yours. You took in a sharp breath and bit your bottom lip.

A deafening scream clawed its way up your throat. Just like that, a powerful orgasm tore through your body. The lights went out and you could feel electricity at your fingertips. Clear liquid sprayed out of you and onto his face and sheets. Your legs shook and twitched uncontrollably. “I’m sorry.” Your hips bucked. Tears brimmed at your eyes from embarrassment and the intensity was too much. “That was so hot.” He was in disbelief from his effect on you. “How do you feel? I think you cut the power.” His thumb caressed your hip. “Really fucking good.” You panted, laughing a bit. “I want more.” You whimpered.

“Gonna go clean my ears out.” Steve was the first to get up. “I think she blew the fuse.” Bruce announced. “No shit.” Clint watched the lights flicker back on. “I’m going to go…get therapy.” Tony covered his hands over his face. “I thought that I could be able to tease them afterwards, but I think I’m going to be sick.” Bucky grimaced. The remaining Avengers exited the area, wanting to get as far away from you two as possible.

“Are you sure that you want to continue?” He questioned. That was the best sensation you had ever felt in your life. And while it only lasted seconds, you were able to hold onto that ecstasy for a bit longer. You longed to feel that moment over and over again. “I want you inside of me.” You grabbed his hand, and a surge ran through his body. “Fuck,” He hissed. He got off the bed to take off his clothes. You swore that you were drooling when he lifted his shirt over his head. He crawled to you until he hovered over you. “Please, you have to do it again.” You begged him as he lined himself up with your entrance.

“If you’ll be squirting like that for me, I’m definitely doing it again.” He dipped down and joined his lips with yours. You moaned at the bitter taste of yourself on his tongue. He pushed into you slowly, allowing you to get used to his size. You lamented at the throbbing stretch, which encouraged him to resume. You grasped a fistful of his platinum hair and tugged on it, “Faster.” You blew out. He ground his hips swifter, reaching areas you never knew existed. You clenched around him, making him groan loudly in your ear.

He pulled out of you and sat up. Pietro brought you on his lap. He entered you again, pistoning roughly. You let out suffocated moans and attempted to match his pace. “So beautiful,” He nipped at your neck. “Do it.” You choked. “You sure?” He exhaled. “Yes! Please do it!” You cried.

_For Pietro, he lived in every second of it. He drank in your flushed appearance. He got lost in the way your lips parted and how your eyes fluttered. He loved the tiny noises your body sang for him, his own personal genre of music. He watched as he took your breath away, how you would lose that ability for the moment. Streaks of blue and white engulfed the both of you, painting this gorgeous picture he wished to look at forever._

He lifted you off of him and you squirted all over him. “Oh my- fuck, I can’t-” You babbled, unable to speak. Your body twisted and bent violently. He smoothed his hand up and down your back to calm you. “I told you, you can’t handle me.” He teased you. Your eyes rolled at him for the second time today.

“Let me suck you off.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
